Beyond the Borders
by HappyGirl99
Summary: There once was a time, before Man ruled the world. All the animals lived in perfect harmony. This was a time when all animals could speak to and understand one another. Predators killed only when necessary. This is the story of how one cat started the tides of change. How one cat met another and how they changed the way the world lived. AmutoxWarriors
1. Prologue

**Happy-chan: Hey everyone! This is my first crossover! It's gonna be of Warriors and Amuto!**

**As some of you may know, I have an unfinished Amuto called Strawberry Song. Anyways, this**

**may seem like a funky (hehe) combo, but I love both of these so DON'T JUDGE!**

**Happy-chan: I don't own Warriors or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Prologue

There once was a time, before Man ruled the world. Where animals were not separated. All the animals lived in perfect harmony. This was a time when all animals could speak to and understand one another. Predators killed only when necessary. Life was fair.

But then one day, Man came into the world. This was not necessarily a bad thing. At first, Man was just another animal at existed peacefully along with others. However, over time, Man acquired a gift that was forbidden to the animals. It was the gift of Imagination. All animals had little bits of this, but Man had a portion that overpowered the rest. They began to form groups, as was their nature. They quickly began reproducing, and spread all over the world.

At first Man used its gift wisely. But over time, Man became greedy.

Let's go to the present.

When Man now rules the world. However, there are rare corners where they have left alone. We don't know why, but the animals there have lived as they did thousands of years ago, back when life was first created.

We meet in one of these corners. But Man dwells right on the border. Some animals have adapted to Man. They have become to what you know as pets. Very few have not joined them. We meet at the edge of the Wilderness, the border between Man, and the Wild.

This is the story of how one cat started the tides of change. How one cat met another and how they changed the way the world lived forever.

* * *

**Happy-chan: So there's the prologue! Hope you liked it! ^^**

**More to come! I'll try to update ASAP! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Happy-chan: Hello everyone I'm back! Hoped you liked the prologue!**

**Now on with the actual story!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**- The Beginning

**Amu's POV**

_Just a little closer… I thought. The mouse lay there, oblivious to my approach. It was nibbling on a nut. Ever so slowly, I crept closer. I pounced. I had miscalculated by a whiskers width, and I had missed. I watched sadly as the mouse scurried away…_

I woke up with a sigh. It was just a dream. It was strange, I've been having this dream for the past moon now, and it definitely was strange. Every time, the mouse managed to slip away. I lifted up my nose. My food bowl was full. I went over and ate the mildly flavored pellets. I looked wistfully out the clear door. Outside the fence was the forest, I had heard that cats lived there. I longed to taste the fresh taste of the forest. I could feel my heart pound just thinking about it. I shook my head. _I'm where I'm supposed to be. Here in my house with my housefolk._ I thought. _Besides, I'm much too young to go out in the forest like that, right? I'm only 7 moons!_ I could tell I was just trying to convince myself not to go there.

My owner came and opened the clear door. I could understand fragments of the language of the Twolegs. My owner's name was Hinamori Midori. I was very proud of my knowledge. My owner had also named me Hinamori Amu. I shook my head clear of thoughts. I started grooming my unusually colored fur. It was bright pink. When my mother had kitted me, she thought something was wrong, but I turned out OK.

I quickly slunk out. I started my morning routine. I leapt up to the top edge of the fence. I stared out at the lush greenery that started several tail-lengths away from the house border. The forest seemed to be calling.

_One teensy mouse wouldn't hurt, right? _I jumped down from the safety of my fence and into the undergrowth. The sights and smells were wonderful. My nose tingled and I couldn't get enough of it. I could smell the ferns and herbs. All the grasses and trees dazed me. Then I caught a whiff of a familiar smell. _That's mouse! _I thought excitedly. I crept forward slowly. A wave of daja vou hit me as I pounced on the unsuspecting creature. I got excited when I felt a small wriggle beneath my paw. As I looked down, I watched in dismay as the little rodent had slipped away and had escaped.

I hear a _mrrow_ from behind me. "So you've finally decided to step into our territory." I spun around.

**Firestar's POV**

It was early morning. I stretched and walked out of my den. Brambleclaw was already busy with patrols. I'm proud to have picked such a hardworking deputy. He would make a great leader.

"Hey, Firestar!" I heard him call.

I bounded up to him. "You're busy. Why do you need me?"

"There has been some cat-scent scented near the Twoleg Place." he explained.

My ears twitched with surprise. "Maybe it's just a rogue. I'll lead a patrol anyways."

I could tell he was surprised by my reply. Dipping his head, he acknowledged my request. "I'll gather some cats to come with me." I continued. I gazed around camp. I spotted Whitestorm **(F.Y.I. He's not dead. I didn't want him to be dead so live with it.)**. "Whitestorm! Come, we'll go check out the border by the Twoleg Place."

"Coming!" I saw him finish the mouse he was eating and made his way towards me. "I'm ready, let's go." I led him through the forest. The clans had been at peace since the attack of Dark Forest. **(F.Y.I. again I know the times and stuff are mixed up but, this is my story and I put whoever I want in it!)** As we neared the fence, I thought of my own past. I hadn't been in this part of the territory in a while. As I scanned the fence I noticed a pink tuft of fur.

"Quick! Into the bushes!" I hissed at Whitestorm. We crouched under the bush. I saw a pink cat leap up onto the fence. I've seen her before. It always puzzled my why her fur was pink. I saw her close her eyes as she relaxed, enjoying the scent of the forest.

This wasn't the first time I had seen her. She seemed to do this every day. Then she did something out of the ordinary. She leapt off the fence and into our territory. I felt Whitestorm stiffen next to me.

"Don't move. It will alarm her. Let's see what she'll do." I whispered. Taking care to stay downwind, we crept to another set of bushes.

We saw her stalking a mouse. Her form was surprisingly good, for a kittypet. I felt a wave of daja vou hit me. This was just like the first time I was accepted into the clan. It was like watching my own life pass in front of my eyes. The pink she-cat pounced. She looked pleased. _She forgot the kill-bite._ I thought. She squeaked as the mouse wriggle away from under her paw. I saw the look of dismay in her eyes. It was time to reveal ourselves.

I purred as I slunk out of the bushes. "So you've finally decided to step into our territory." I saw her spin around in surprise.

"W-Who are y-you?!" she asked, trying to be brave.

"I am the leader of ThunderClan, one of the clans in the forest." I replied evenly.

"What do you think you're doing trying to hunt on our land?" Whitestorm asked. I could tell this brought back memories for him, too. I remember it happening just like this with me and Bluestar.

"I-I thought th-that one teeny mouse wouldn't hurt…" she whimpered, all bravery gone. I quickly caught the scent of mouse in the air, the same one this she-cat had missed.

"Watch." I ordered. I slid into a hunting crouch. Slowly I stalked the mouse. The mouse didn't even know I was there until I had already caught it. I returned and saw the pink cat stare in awe, mouth agape. I smirked. I could tell by the shine in her eyes that she wanted to learn to hunt like that. I felt an odd tingle run along my spine.

_The Lock and the Key must meet for all the Clans shall be destroyed._

The ancient prophecy echoed in my head. Rock had told me this even before the prophecy of the Three. This cat felt special.

"I'll make a deal," I started, waiting for her reaction. "I see that you are interested in joining us,"

I saw her eyes widen. She hadn't expected that I could guess that. "So you can join us. I'll wait for your answer tomorrow at sunhigh." These words had a familiar ring. "But think hard. The life of a warrior is harder than you think. We live by the warrior code. You must hunt for the young ones and elders first, listen to me, the leader, and be forever loyal to your clan, even if it means your life."

The she-cat's eyes just grew wider and wider. I could tell that this was a lot to take in for her. "You can't come back to this life once you have joined us. Think hard. Tell us your answer, you know when. We will understand if you choose to stay in your current position. I'll say it again; the life of a warrior is harder than you think. It will require honor and loyalty." I flicked my tail. "Come, Whitestorm. Let's go back to camp." We walked away as if nothing happened.

I gazed up at the stars. _Oh Bluestar, please tell me that I have made the right choice._

* * *

_The wind lashed in his face. He was shivering from the cold. Hard rain pelted his back. His thoughts were blurry but he remembered one thing. His mother had abandoned him and told him to run away. And that's what he did. Exhaustion clawed at his very being. Paw after paw, he dragged himself under the safety of some pine trees. The world was spinning. The bluish cat collapsed on the ground, praying someone would find him and take care of him. Then the world turned black._

* * *

**Happy-chan: Hoped you liked the chapter! I'll try and update ASAP! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Choices

**Happy-chan: Hello everyone! I'm back! Not much to say **

**'cause NO ONE REVIEWED YET! But I love my story idea **

**(IDK do you?) so I kept writing. So here's the story!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Warriors. But I do have one**

**OC in here. Won't happen often!**

* * *

************ IMPORTANT!************

**l l**

**\/**

**If you don't know about Warriors please read! If you do, you can skip this!**

**Clans**

**So the Warriors world has four Clans (groups) of cats: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan.**

**ThunderClan: lives in the forest, hunts mice and voles etc. Climbs trees best**

**ShadowClan: lives in pine forest, hunts frogs and mice etc. Likes marshy areas kinda darker than others**

**WindClan: lives in open moor, hunts mainly rabbits. Runs fast, very lean**

**RiverClan: lives by the river, fishes and hunts. Always well-fed. Only Clan that can swim and doesn't fear water**

**Each clan lives by the Warrior Code (explained later).**

**Naming**

**Cats are usually named by their stage in life. Well, let me explain. **

**When a kit is born, the mother names it something-kit. Ex. Fire_kit_**

**Then, when it becomes an apprentice, it adds something-paw. Ex. Fire_paw_**

**When it becomes a Warrior/Medicine cat, the leader/medicine cat will chose the ending; something-something. Ex. Fire_heart_**

**_If _the cat becomes leader, the cat adds something-star to the end. Ex. Fire_star_**

**Language**

**The language is really the same, but there are some names given to certain things.**

**Key: Our word = warrior word**

**Summer = Greenleaf**

**Fall/Autumn = Leaf-fall**

**Winter = Leafbare**

**Spring = Newleaf**

**Month = moon**

**Carrion = crow-food**

**Human = Twoleg**

**Neighborhood = Twoleg-place**

**Car = monster**

**Noon = sunhigh**

**Hopefully that made some things clearer! If not, that OK! ^^ Just learn as you read!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Beyond the Borders**

**Chapter 2- Choices**

**Amu's POV**

My mind was whirling. The big forest cats were gone as quick as they came. I was starting to wonder if I even saw them. I sniffed the air. Their scent was still fresh. I shook my head. The_ leader_ of the forest cats had asked me if I wanted to join. This was too much to take in. Clumsily, I leaped up onto the fence and into my yard.

A familiar sense of security engulfed me as I stepped into the yard. I felt a new level of calm. Midori had left the door open. Thankfully, I slunk in and curled up into my plushy, soft bed. I laid my head on my petite paws and closed my eyes. I thought about what happened. My little adventure had turned into an amazing opportunity.

The leader had explained so many complicated things. The way he explained things made the world seem so much bigger. I suddenly felt very small. There was a whole new world out there beyond the forest. There were elders and kits and so many other cats. I thought of the other cat the leader had brought with him. That cat had a thick pelt and was white. He looked very strong. It seemed as though he could slice through me in an instant. I wondered if all the cats in the forest were like them. They were confident, and had so many skills!

As I thought about my new-found information, I heard my stomach grumble. I paddled over to my food bowl and lapped up the remaining pellets. Compared to the fresh mouse-scent, my food seemed bland and chalky. I imagined a life in the forest. What would mouse taste like? Did they eat any other things? It must be wonderful to have so much room to run and explore in! Hunting would be fun as well! I saw how easily the big orange leader had killed the mouse I had failed to catch._ I wish I could hunt like that._ I thought.

I thought about my housefolk. I felt of pang of loneliness. Midori had always been so kind to me. She was there supporting me when I was separated from my mother. How would she feel if I just left? I would miss the comforting stokes of her furless paws. I would miss being curled up by the fire. I would also miss her mate, Tsumugu who was always worried about me finding a mate, but I was way too young for that. He would run around, hugging me. I thought it was strange. My housefolk were family to me. Although they weren't cats, they were dear to me.

I sighed. Maybe I could at least see them if I joined the forest cats. As I looked out the window, I saw that the sky was slowly turning dark. I could see the last of the fiery red rays the sun cast as it set lower and lower in the sky. I curled up in my bed, knowing that this would be the very last time I would sleep in it.

I woke up as the sun was just coming up. I went outside to enjoy the view. I felt its warm rays heat up my fur. I had made up my mind. I would enjoy my last day of being a kittypet to the fullest.

As the sun climbed its way into the sky, I stretched out my legs by taking a familiar tour around the neighborhood. I caught a familiar cat-scent.

"Hey! Oreo!" I called. Oreo had been my best friend since I was born. Our mothers were friends and we were kitted at the same time. We saw each other almost every day. A black and white faced kitten poked its head out of its house.

"Oh it's you, Amu." he replied, jumping lightly down to meet me. I took a deep breath. Joining the forest cats meant that I had to give up some of my best friends in the Twoleg Place (neighborhood).

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to join the forest cats!" I announced in a shaky voice. I saw Oreo's eyes widen in shock. He said nothing for a while just a surprised, almost wild, dazed look.

"B-but I heard that those cats are dangerous! That they'll rip you up into shreds! D-Don't leave!" he stammered. My heart hurt. But I knew I belonged in the forest.

"I don't want to leave you, Oreo. But I've got to go." I whispered.

"By who?! Who said you had to leave!" he cried indignantly, trying to make me stay. But nothing could way me from my decision now.

"Sorry, Oreo," I said sadly, "I'll leave at sunhigh (noon)." Oreo calmed down, but a look of sorrow and despair remained on his face.

"Will you at least spent your last moments with me?" he asked tentatively.** (No she's not going to die… Maybe. BWA HA HA HA HAAAA! ^^)**

"Of course." I said nuzzling in his muzzle. I breathed in his sweet, rich cat-scent. The rest of the day was perfect. We spent some time chasing birds. It was so funny to see their reactions. If we scared them, they would chirp loudly and fly away. We went over to my yard and had a mock battle. We tumbled and growled our soft, kitten-like growls. He softly nipped my ear and I squeaked. I hadn't had so much fun in ages! After our tumble, we ate. Once we were full, we went on my porch and shared tongues.

"And remember that time when you ate that butterfly?" I giggled.

He screwed his face up, "How could I forget?" he muttered. I laughed. Being with Oreo for the day brought back memories when we were only a few moons old. I remembered that I first met him when I stepped on a thorn, and he was the one that helped pry it out. I was lost in my memories and didn't talk much. We both looked back at our happy pasts.

Oreo suddenly looked at me with absolute sincerity in his eyes. His green eyes were full of longing.

"I need to ask you something."

I looked up hesitantly. "Yeah what?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "W-what if… You didn't go to the forest…" he paused. His eyes flew open and gazed at me. "And just stayed with me?"

I gasped. I looked down, sure that my cheeks were on fire. This wasn't what I had been expecting. I couldn't talk.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

His gaze fell but returned with a determined look.

"I see. But I guess I'm happy when you're happy. So until we meet again… This is Goodbye." Oreo sprang from his spot into his yard. He didn't even look back. I stared at the empty spot where he was just sitting. I sighed and paddled to my fence.

This was the object separating my life, and my future. It was the boundary. All I had to do was cross it. I took a deep breath, and leaped over the fence. I was in the clearing where I had first met the forest cats. I sat down. My heart was beating fast. I could feel the pounding in my chest. I checked the air. The same cat-scents were in the air. However, these were a bit stale. I guess that means these were older, from yesterday. I breeze blew and a fresh wave of scent blew towards me. Scenting it, I leaped up and warily looked around.

"Good job on scenting us before we came." I heard a familiar voice compliment me. Looking through the dense undergrowth, I saw the same cats as yesterday. They calmly paddled up to me.

"I see you have made your decision." the orange leader stated. I nodded.

"Let me warn you that the life as a warrior is hard, and there is no going back." he continued. I nodded again. "Let's go."

The cats turned tail and walked off at a fast pace. We went under trees and through bushes. I tried to take everything in.

"Oh. By the way, I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." the orange tom stated. I nodded, concentrating on keeping pace with the larger cats.

"I'm Whitestorm." the white cat stated tersely. I nodded again. Walking through all this was tiring. My legs were beginning to burn but I was determined to not show fatigue.

"I'm Amu." I said. They nodded. We came upon a big pile of boulders.

Expertly, the forest cats leaped up from boulder to boulder. It didn't look too hard. It seemed similar to leaping from fence to fence. I took a deep breath and followed after. I landed wrong on one of the boulders, but I scrabbled up to safety. Once we reached the top, the two cats stopped.

The sight took my breath away. There were cats milling around everywhere! I've never seen so many cats before! There were cats eating, sleeping, play fighting, training… So many of them!

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Amu."

* * *

_The bluish cat woke up to be surrounded by unknown scents and faces._

_"Do you think he's OK?"_

_"I hope so!"_

_"Why did we have to rescue him?"_

_"Shh! He's waking up!"_

_The blue cat got up warily and looked around. This was so unfamiliar. At the same time, there was a hint of familiarity in this place._

_"What's your name?" a gruff voice asked. The blue cat looked up. There was a big white tom standing in front of him; he had a solid black paw._

_"I-Ikuto."_

_"Well, Ikuto. Welcome to ShadowClan."_

* * *

**Happy-chan: Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Did you like it? Did I explain things well enough in the beginning?**

**Please review and tell me! Thanks! ^^**


End file.
